worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Veil
Name: Veil Other names (Legal, real, etc): None Seeming: Fairest Kith: Romancer/Playmate Court: 'Winter (Mantle 3) '''Virtue: '''Hope '''Vice: '''Envy 'Description There will probably never be a photo for Veil, because no photo could serve to represent the changing appearance that defines Veil. The only real constant to Veil's appearance is that they are a young adult, with dark eyes (Mask) or button eyes (mien). Beyond that, gender, height, ethnicity, weight, etc are all based on the circumstances around them. In an area with more Hispanic women, that is how they will present, while at an event that is predominantly visited by white males, that is how they will appear. They can control it somewhat, by wearing clothing or performing actions that would lend to a specific expectation, like wearing a dress would usually make people see them female. Everything about Veil just feels slightly off, as if something is wrong with them, but you just can't put a finger on it. Perhaps its that they don't blink, perhaps its that they do not move when standing still. Veil is one human shaped case of Uncanny Valley. If forced to present as one or another, Veil will more often choose a feminine style, but don't let that fool you, they identify as agender. Height: Around 5'4 - 5'5" most of the time. Skin: '''Varies as above '''Hair Color: Varies as above. Eye color: The one constant for Veil, for their Mask it will always be a dark, near black color, no matter if that conflicts the rest of the image. If someone looks closely, they have a sort of glassy sheen to them, and rarely move. The mien is quite different, as they have a pair of black buttons in the place of eyes. This doesn't affect sight, but it can be hard to tell anything from them. Voice: '''Veil's voice is notable because, to those that see past their Mask, there is an odd sound to it, a mechanical, artificial resonance to it. '''Mantle: Veil's mantle is subtle, frosty aura. Their footsteps are frost for moments after they step. Ice crystals form on the ends of clothing, only to fall off and vanish when they move. Personality: Veil is soft spoken, but impulsive. They are the kind of person who takes in the lost kitten, not because its cute, but because nothing deserves to be lost. If someone is in trouble, Veil will be the first one to take their side if they are in danger, regardless what they did. They do speak their mind, but will not interrupt another. History Veil is a sort of nomad as changelings go. Since emerging from Arcadia in 2011, they haven't kept a stable home for more than a year, and tend to cut all ties when they leave a city. They emerged in Philadelphia, and spent the better part of a year there, but nothing felt right. They vaguely remembered they were from NYC, but it was so long ago that nothing was the same. Once again, nothing felt like they believed it should have, so they moved on. Spending the next few years in Chicago, Omaha, and St.Louis, they keep moving in search of a home. For some time, they thought they found it in Chicago, but after an unfortunate event, was forced to leave, and have yet to really settle. (OOC: Cherry Blue's character) Category:PC Category:Winter